Beautiful Masterpiece
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: You were so devastatingly beautiful, your cries a sweet symphony to my ears, your fear intoxicating as it shown in your eyes, but best of all you were mine.  A twisted Bellamione story. Torture, death, insanity. Beauty. Love…


**A word of warning, some may find this too..extreme, intense? Torture, death, insanity... A crazed rendition of love awaits.**

You awaken at last, your eyes taking in your surroundings attempting to discern where you are. Your face is riddled with confusion till your enchanting hazel eyes land on my ravishing black as you once deemed them. You question the situation, your eyes speaking volumes of your inner thoughts, and of your fear. Your delicious fear that never failed to excite me, the one look I never could get tired of. The most provocative that never failed to send tingles in the most intimate of places.

"_My love," _I whisper in your ear, softly caressing your face I continue, "_We are in the basement of one of my old homes."_

Your gaze stays questioning, and I can't help but chuckle. Your expressions are written in my heart. Each one of them I know, such as the one you show me now. One of indecision, you are unsure of whether to be angry or afraid. Anger either at the situation, myself or even yourself for loving me and so I repeat those words to you. The words I used to utter to you every night. "I love you Hermione. I always will and after tonight you will forever be etched into my heart and my memory, my mind."

"What do you mean Bella? Why are we here? More importantly, why am I tied up?" Her eyes pleading. "Calm down Mione, you'll know soon enough and I will prove to you and to the world my love of art and that of you." I let the smile I had been holding back, the one begging to be set free, to creep across my face. It seemed to send a shiver down her back. She had to force her eyes closed, it was just that overwhelming I suppose.

I step away from her and twirl around to face my box of instruments. They are so lovely. Walking over, it was difficult to control the urge to run to them giggling like the young girl I once was so long ago.

Selection is difficult for I favor everyone of them. Deciding to start with the my twin blades, I pocket my dagger to my left. I turn and face her once again and observe my canvas. "What shall I do with you? Or rather where should I begin?" I smirk at her now, no doubt my eyes look crazed, but it matters not I'm about to begin after all and once I am threw even the skies will weep at it's magnificence, at her beauty.

Dragging each one of my instruments across your lovely skin, I worshipped mere hours ago. Memories flashing before my eyes at every inch of you, of every inch I've _claimed. _Your gleaming crimson substance like liquified roses showering your body. I'm laying my claim on you once more. For every wound I lay a kiss upon you, for ever tear a caress. I cannot stray from you. I just can't keep away even as your life fades bit by bit at the hand of my blades, you still call out to me. Your cries driving me over the edge with need I've only ever felt once or twice before. Every time it's always been you.

Markings all over your body, but none on your anguished face. I can't bring myself to mar, to _sculpt_ it, the main you that called to me all those months ago. That year ago. Restraint has left me however once I acknowledge the look your eyes gift me with. Such a stimulating gaze, I feel myself grow wet. The things you do to me, cannot truly be explained, not in words to it's full extent. Driven by immense desire I plunge them into you, your chest. My twin blades forcing a reaction, A wondrous call. A symphony for my heart alone. From you to me and I can feel your love through it, I've never felt so alive in years!

This, the quality opera of pained agony, in which you are the star of, as I dig my blades deeper into your outer shell, into your blood, the paint of such an astounding canvas that is your body and to which I am the painter of, your creator, flowing from my markings on your skin. Tainting it. Bringing it to life. My instruments, my knives, to which I use to orchestrate your voice, you, in our little show, our performance, your debut, dig into your flesh, eliciting the most delectable of cries from deep in your throat. The melody you speak, is oh so astounding, so _addicting. _I want to hear more. _I crave it. I crave __**you.**_

_Deeper. _Deeper still, I wish for you to reach, to attain that one note all have failed to reach before, but you won't. I know you won't. You my pretty little pet are above the rest.

I trail my _instruments, _one in each hand, across your torso, marking you. _**Claiming **__you. _You are mine to create. To destroy. I'm about to reach to reach your thighs, when I hear it, when you reach that once unattainable goal. Your piercing wail, glorious in the night, brings pure ecstasy to me, to my _heart._

I step back to look at my work, my masterpiece, you. Your body weeping crimson _tears_ so different yet so similar to the ones falling from your eyes, from your ears. I can't help but marvel at the sight. Eyes sparkling in the dim light, I look upon you, every inch of you, until I reach your eyes. A broken look forever there from this moment to eternity, defining you. I have _broken _you. The realization hitting me, coursing through me, and I can't help but feel sorrow at such a loss. No more will you bring ecstasy to me, _that thrill to my heart. _No more of your song will I hear. _No more of what is you. _A wave of accomplishment swiftly follows cleansing me of such despair and sorrow, for you are complete. You are finished, done.

A craving to touch you, to feel the texture of my _art_, of your skin beneath my touch, my fingertips is too great, overwhelming. I cave to my desire, my _need, _to closer inspect my work, you who is my canvas, my greatest piece. _**My most beloved. **_

The chains holding you in place rattle as your breathing starts to hitch. Every step I take, your shivers increase. They resonate. They warn like bells through your shackled. You are indeed talented in many forms of music. Even your trembles create such a splendid melody, I can not help but admire, but i won't stop, I can't stop to take it in. No, if I stop so will you and this pleasant melody will _cease_. I continue my journey to you, you who is my pride. My greatest play. _My most heart wrenching epic personified_.

_My lyrics, your torture. _

_My love, your cries. _

_My need, your pleas._

I reach out a hand, to gently trace your face, (I do not wish to ruin it, my art, by adding to much pressure), or what is left of it. My fingers soiled by your still drying paint. You look so devastatingly beautiful. _You are beautiful and you are __**mine**__. _

I look into your eyes once more, the once lively and knowledgeable hazel now a dull brown, but something swirls in them still. Fear riddled her eyes, but there was something else something so small, I might have missed it. "You truly are magnificent aren't you?" I marveled at what I saw. To think even after all this a trace of will was left, your eyes holding a speck of life left.

It's a shame. I know the only way to break you, the only way to rid you of that hope, that light. "I didn't want it to end this way, but we both knew it would since the beginning. Didn't we?" I close the distance between us, placing one last kiss upon your sweet lips.

This is _goodbye._

A necessary sacrifice for you completion. My fingers trace the dagger at my side, my preferred instrument. The design intricate and smooth to the touch, but you'll know soon enough. I grab hold of the blade by it's stunning handle quickly and efficiently I slice at your enticing neck. The taste of blood still on my lips brings back memories of you and I. Your tears seem to keep flowing even as you your life dwindles. The light that rebelled mere moments ago quickly fading into nothingness.

You are _**broken**_, you are _**free**_, of and by my _affliction._

It is only now, that you are done. You have never looked so beautiful before. Not even the beauty you emanated minutes ago can compare to how you look now. _I can't help but love you even more._

Your blood mixed tears staining my cheeks, refuse to be wiped clean. They instead, smear across them creating a rose-like hue. Even in death, you make me blush, you truly are extraordinary, but the end is here and I've no more to do, and so I bid your corpse adieu. _My love forever etched into the canvas that is you. _I can't help but smile at the thought as I ascend the stairs leading out of your world, our reality, your home.

And I know that tonight, I'll dream the most amazing of dreams as I think back and reminiscence of our time together and think of what's to come when I arise and greet your friends...

**Feel free to leave your review if you made it to the end. Good day.**


End file.
